1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary piston engine having a housing and a rotor rotatable within the housing to perform four strokes, namely, intake, compression and exhaust of a working fluid. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a reduction of harmful components of the gases exhausted from the rotary piston engine.
2. Description of Prior Art
Because of the structure of the heretofore known rotary piston engine, there have been disadvantages as follows:
A. INSUFFICIENTLY ATOMIZED FUEL IS STRATIFIED, FOR ITS INERTIA, AT THE TRAILING END OF THE COMBUSTION CHAMBER WHERE IT IS DIFFICULT TO BURN THE FUEL,
B. FOR THE REASON (A), A LEAN MIXTURE IS STRATIFIED AT THE FORWARD END OF THE COMBUSTION CHAMBER SO AS TO BE DIFFICULT TO IGNITE THE MIXTURE, AND
C. WHEN ONE OF THE APEX OF THE ROTOR PASSES OVER THE EXHAUST PORT, A LARGE AMOUNT OF THE EXHAUST GAS IS RECIRCULATED FROM THE EXHAUST CHAMBER INTO THE INTAKE CHAMBER. In order to obtain a smooth operation of the engine, counting for these three disadvantages, it has been required to supply the known rotary engine with a rich mixture of an air-fuel ratio of, in general, approximately 13, consequently the engine has exhausted large amounts of harmful gases such as carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrocarbon (HC). It has been naturally resulted to have a disadvantage of a large fuel consumption.